


Reassuring

by fiammy



Series: Gift Writing and Other Works [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Post, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Post-Canon, or at least post inheritance ceremony, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammy/pseuds/fiammy
Summary: Chrome and Tsuna enjoy a gentle walk home after a school day, and Chrome appreciates her future Boss' honesty.---[Reupload - Written for KHR! Secret Santa 2015. It's (really) old, but I think people would still enjoy it, so here it is.]





	Reassuring

Clouds of dust floated in the air as a pair of board erasers were repeatedly beat together, the owner of the hands doing the task coughing repeatedly for a few moments before sighing and looking out the window. The sun had almost set now. Tsuna hadn’t meant to stay for so long after school, but with him struggling with at least one class every day, it was natural for a teacher to snap and decide he should stay after school beating the dust out of board erasers as a punishment… Not that he minded, in fact he was used to this, but it always so very harshly stabbed at his self-esteem… No good was going to come out of sulking, so the teen thought he might as well hurry up so he can leave.

Beating the erasers together a few more times until nothing seemed to be coming out of them anymore, he put them away on his teacher’s desk and walked out, softly sliding the door shut turning to leave, yet looking over his shoulder in response to a similar sound a few steps behind him. A spark of recognition grew in his eyes as the first thing that registered was the purple hair. Tentatively, he called out the name in mind—and indeed, the addressed turned around, staring at him with wide eyes.

“Boss?”

What was Chrome doing here? She certainly wasn’t a trouble maker, so her getting a detention or something was unthinkable… As if reading his thoughts, the girl looked at her feet and spoke very quietly.  “I stayed behind to catch up on work I missed…”

“Ah..” So that’s how it was. Tsuna did remember her being absent a few days ago, and gave her a sympathetic look before turning again—he kept his gaze on her, over his shoulder.

“Want me to escort you..?” He might as well do that, since she was still staying at either Kyoko or Haru’s houses (the girls took turns, weekly) because there wasn’t a proper place for her yet.. Patiently waiting as she seemed to give it a thought, he smiled when she took her place by his side with some reluctance, and the two then walked together down the halls of the empty school, briefly stopping to pick up their shoes before heading on out. They both briefly felt the steely gaze of the head prefect watching them from the roof, but didn’t turn to watch him walk away, pleased to now have the school to himself.

It was quiet between them as the last ribbons of sunlight started to leave the sky, and though Tsuna hoped for a conversation, he respected Chrome’s choice to stay silent. Occasionally he glanced at her and found her looking quite content, which put him further at ease. As they came across a turn, however, he became aware of the fact that he’d completely forgotten to ask Chrome where she was staying this time!  _Gah!_  It was obvious that he wouldn’t know, it’s not like he had time to talk with her a lot outside of mafia business, nor did he follow the girls home after school—the thought promptly drained his face of color, though he was quite flustered now.

“What’s wrong?” Turning to meet her perplexed gaze, the brown-haired laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, trying hard to at least keep the stutter out of his voice.

“Say, I forgot to ask… Um… Who are you staying with again? Ha..haha..” He knew Chrome wouldn’t laugh at him, but this was definitely a harsh blow to his confidence from earlier. The single purple eye stayed focused on him as she spoke again, and though she was neutral in tone, he felt paper thin.

“At Kyoko’s…”

“R-right, sorry, let’s keep going then.” Silence fell between them again, their footsteps barely echoing in the empty streets. Along the way the passed by Ryohei, who was going for an evening jog and told the two that dinner was probably going to be ready within a few minutes, and he would meet them up at his house by then, and by the grocery store Gokudera was working part-time at; the silver-haired promptly stopped grumbling through scanning items and beamed at Tsuna, waving back through the glass as they continued on their way. Yamamoto wasn’t outside his house, nor was his father, so they assumed both were inside. Tsuna himself felt quite in high spirits, to see his friends, yet it still concerned him that Chrome who was right beside him was still silent. He stopped, briefly, and faced her with a slightly concerned frown on his face, though took care to keep his tone gentle.

“You know, Chrome…” Immediately she looked a little startled, but he pushed the nervousness in him aside and continued. “This might be sudden, but, I really  _really_ want you to know this, okay? Listen…” A slight blush bloomed on her cheek as his hands dove down to hold hers, but the purple-haired soon felt at ease, for his grip was gentle though slightly unyielding.

“I care about you, Chrome, like I care for the rest of my friends.. You’re my friend too, you know? So… When you see me so happy to pass by onii-san, for example, or Gokudera-kun.. Please don’t think I’m leaving you out,” Tsuna then smiled. “Alright?” He didn’t mind her stunned stare, not at first, slowly growing unsettled when she didn’t blink after a few seconds, and wondered if it really was such a good idea to say this after all

“A-ah, h-h-hey, Chrome, I didn’t mean to bring that up so—HIIIEE!!” Why did she tear up all of a sudden? It really must have been too out of the blue! Yet, before he could stammer an apology, her hands surprised him by resting on his shoulders, and she shook her head with her lips quivering as she replied.

“No… I… I’m.. really happy… That you care, Boss..” She was clearly putting in a lot of effort, as she kept forcing her eye to stay in his direction, even if not looking directly at him. “You’ve always been nice to me.. and… I feel with you what I feel with Kyoko and Haru…” At that, she stopped talking, not because she was done, and she wasn’t crying now—though she trembled. It was true; from the very moment they met, it’s always been a fact that Tsuna was the one who accepted her the most… As a Guardian, and also as a valued friend…

“…..” Tsuna’s widened eyes gradually softened, and even if still a little flustered, a bit of pride bloomed in him for her actually getting multiple sentences out, and on top of that talking about her own feelings… Unable to help himself, he gently wiped the tears away from her eye and mustered a small compassionate smile, even if she still didn’t look him in the eye. He wouldn’t force her to.

“You’re saying… That I’m like a friend to you? Of course I’m your friend, Chrome! I’m just really glad that you see me as one and, yeah, that’s all..” She smiled back then, and put his heart at ease, before an embarrassed flush settled on his face again and he tried to move on from the subject to better protect whatever ego was left in him; true, Mukuro was no longer a part of Chrome, but the brown-haired still unwillingly felt a cold finger of warning tracing his spine whenever he was around her. “W-well, then, how about we keep going? I don’t want to delay you from getting home..” When she briefly rubbed her eye and then nodded, they went on walking again, though their fingers slowly locked around each other, hands comfortably settling in each other’s grasp… The heartfelt innocence and powerful good intentions behind the action putting a smile on both their faces…

Within minutes they made it to the Sasagawa household, the lights all lit and faint delicious smells of warm foods wafting through the front door… Tsuna refused to go with Chrome any further than he currently was at—the front gate—and she did not insist, which relieved him. Waving back to her when she did as she walked up to the door, he turned and started to walk away, yelping when something small and blunt hit the back of his head after he was a good pace away.

“Idiot. Where have you been?”

“Reborn!” Screeched the student in recognition of his tutor’s voice, and rubbed the now aching spot on his head as he turned to see him standing on top of a lamppost. “What was that for?!” Yet, Reborn didn’t reply, obviously expecting that his own question be answered first. Tsuna sighed.

“I walked Chrome home since she also stayed after school…”

“Hmm. Aren’t you the chivalrous type?” At the teasing, Tsuna immediately frowned and prepared himself to yell at the smirking face of his tutor, when the sound of approaching footsteps got his attention instead. Looking to the side, he saw the person he was just talking about running up to him, stopping just as she reached him.

“Chrome! What—”

“Boss..” She interrupted, suddenly blushing again and looking away, before gathering her confidence and leaning forward, lips gently pressing against his cheek. Promptly the brown-haired froze, blankly watching her as she pulled away a second later and whispered a ‘thank you’ before running back home again, and then slapping his hand onto the kissed cheek once the realization hit and screaming as if being burned alive—in a sense, he was, as his entire body turned beet red.

“That’s pathetic, Tsuna. You can’t even process gratitude from girls.” It seemed that Reborn’s harsh comments always seemed to be the only way to snap Tsuna out of anything, though in response to this one, the latter just screamed more intensely, resulting in him receiving a kick to the back that he was lucky to stop himself from falling because of. Much protesting and bickering burst out from him then, before he eventually calmed down and began to walk home with Reborn beside him.

“What did you do to her, anyways?” Looking up at his student’s confused look, Reborn extended the question. “To get her to do that?” And Tsuna then put his hand on his cheek again, contemplating everything that happened that afternoon, and smiled.

“Nothing special… Just was being the friend I am..” He didn’t feel a need to tell Reborn what went on between them, and to his surprise, Reborn simply grinned and nodded in satisfaction, letting silence take over as the night sky fully embraced the horizon, bringing the day to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a (super) older fic that I wrote for KHR! Secret Santa 2015. The person I wrote this for requested some platonic Vongola 10th Gen, so I wrote about an underrated relationship in my opinion, between Tsuna and Chrome! I actually lowkey started liking the idea of 2796 after writing this, but I enjoy them more as just friends!
> 
> At the time of writing this (June 2019), I'm recovering from surgery and can't write as fast as I'd like, so I was looking through some older writings I made both for nostalgia and to encourage myself. I've actually lost a lot of my old writing, be it to my old laptop getting wiped, deleting things impulsively off tumblr, or some other reason. So to try and prevent that, I'll upload some of the better things I wrote in the past here. It's not like they got much exposure on tumblr, so my account here is a better forever home. I know a lot of people are waiting for my longer work updated, and I will say I'm working as hard as I can!
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos, comments and sharing as well as all of your support is always appreciated.


End file.
